The Hunted
by sg-1
Summary: A new spin on James hunt for Bella what if it had continued further and was taken back to Forks? Please Review
1. Hunted p1

I was silent as a man spoke on the other end of the line, "Ah, careful Bella don't speak unless I tell you to." The friendly tenor voice truly terrified me to the point where my knee's shook. My eyes then turned to the door as Jasper and Alice burst through the room.

"Give me the phone Bella," he demanded.

"Oh, God no!" I cried, when Jasper took the phone from me. He put it to his ear, "No Jasper please," I begged moving to take the phone, but Alice held me back.

"Who is this?" he asked in rough tone.

"Well I had to try," I heard the tenor voice say, and the click as the line went dead.

"No oh God please no!" I sobbed collapsing to the ground.

"Bella it's okay," Alice soothed holding me, "it's okay he doesn't have her I had a vision; she is safe." I inhaled and exhaled trying to catch my breath, and Jasper came over and a sleepy feeling came over me.

"Rest Bella you're okay," he said. I felt him scoop me up in his arms and carry me to the bed tucking me under the covers. I woke up shortly after calmer with the covers over me, and Alice and Jasper came in.

"Oh God Alice! I am so sorry please forgive me," I begged.

"It's okay Bella nobody is mad at you this was hardly your fault," she said softly.

"I thought he had her I would have gone," I cried.

"We know," said Jasper in a calm voice as he came in and sat on the bed. "Bella what you did may have been stupid, but if it had been Esme any of us would be willing to have done the same thing. We aren't mad," he said. Alice's cell phone rang and she left the room, but Jasper stayed with me.

"Edward is going to kill me," I said.

"No he's not," Jasper smiled, "he is probably going to keep you chained to a wall for a few days though." I laughed and felt somewhat calmer as Jasper sent another wave in my direction. He sat on the far side of the bed, I was grateful to him. I knew that being locked up in a hotel room with a human couldn't be easy. "You should go back to sleep, you look exhausted," he said.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"Probably not," he smiled as the lethargic wave came over me. He caught my head and rested it against the pillow, "Sweet dreams Bella," he said.

I slept calmly until the tranquil wave wore off I then found myself in a nightmare. I was in my house and running into bedrooms and down halls looking for my mother; she was gone and the house was empty. "MOM!" I screamed. He was there in the doorway to the bedroom; he looked up at me smiling his eyes displaying thirst.

"Why hello Bella," he chimed coming closer. I backed away terrified and my breathing distressed, and I could here my pulse echo the room. His smile widened when he saw this, and in one quick movement he was on top of me pinning me to the wall inhaling. "Well I suppose we should get on with it," he said. I let out a scream as he brought his face to my neck and brushed his lips along my throat, and then sunk his teeth in.

I woke up in a cold horrible sweat gasping. I tried to remain quiet, but Jasper undoubtedly felt my panicked emotions and came in. I pretended to be asleep; he just sat down and touched my shoulder to put me back under, and then went out to talk to Alice.

"She asleep?" Alice asked concerned.

"Yes she's fine, but she can still hear us, so let's not say anything too worrisome," he said.

"Edward called they want to take her to a safe place. He can't get to her mother, Esme and Rose are still looking after Charlie, but he knows that she's here. He won't try anything he knows that he's outnumbered, but I can still see him trying and he's not going to stop."

"I know," Jasper said grimly.


	2. Hunted p2

Alice came into my room when I had just gotten up; "Bella Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle are coming to hide you for a while."

"Where are you and Jasper going to go?" I asked.

"We are relocating closer to your mother's house, It's going to work out Bella I promise."

I tried to give her the best 'I'm okay smile' hoping she didn't see through it; she then left me alone to get ready and I tried to breathe calmly. I went in the shower trying to let the warm water calm me, "I'm not worth it," I whispered. I was the hunted, my presence was endangering everybody else around me. I dried off and packed all my clothes and toiletries up in my duffel bag, and my sock full of cash. I looked at the pepper spray darkly for it's worthlessness and threw it in the trash.

I then went back in the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror, I saw James smiling back. I shook my head, "Bella you are being ridiculous he's not there," I said to myself. The truth was he was everywhere it's like I could feel him breathing down my neck.

Jasper and Alice were in the room waiting for me, and we went down to the car and loaded all of our stuff into the back. Jasper squeezed my hand and whispered, "Bella you're worth it."

We arrived at the airport and sat waiting for their flight to get in. Alice offered many times to go get food with me, but I kept declining I wasn't hungry—I was too sick with worry to eat. I was terrified in my mind, but Jasper kept sending calm waves over me.

Edward walked over and put his arms around me, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I said. I fought back tears but one slipped, and he wiped it away and kissed my forehead.

"We need to get going," said Carlisle, and he put his hand on my back leading me towards the escalator.

I hugged Alice at the door trying not to cry, "Thanks," I said.

"Stay safe," she whispered.

I wasn't sure if it was okay to hug Jasper because of his control, but he out an arm around me giving me one last calming wave, "Thank you," I said.

"You're worth it Bella," he whispered.

I then walked out to a cab with Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward, and I inhaled deeply trying to stay calm and composed. We arrived at a car rental place and started driving on the highway.

"Where are we going?" I asked after an hour.

"We are going into the far country it's a small town Miller Lake," said Carlisle.

"Is it far?" I asked.

"It's only two more hours from here," said Carlisle. When we got to another car dealer-company after an hour and a bit we stopped.

"Why are we stopping? Is this Miller Lake?" I asked Emmett.

"Sorry Bella, but we're running from here," he said. Running was the least of my concerns, but that didn't erase my fear. We walked to a vacant highway five minutes from the dealers carrying our stuff.

"Bella you are going to have to let Edward carry you," said Carlisle. Emmett took my heavy duffel and effortlessly flung it over his shoulder, they all had on huge hiking backpacks, which looked heavy.

Edward took my feet out from under me, "Don't worry love it's the equivalent to a half hours drive. We'll be there in less then a few minutes I promise." I clenched onto his shoulders shutting my eyes, and then we were gliding. I continued to squeeze my eyes shut and clench my jaw until Edward whispered, "We're here you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes and we were outside a vacancy motel; Carlisle paid in cash and gave me a room key. Edward guided me to room 102 and laid me down on the bed. He lay down beside me and stroked my hair, I hadn't realized it but tears were escaping from my eyes. I curled into his chest and he began to sing my lullaby; I stayed awake but it calmed me.

Emmett then knocked on the door, "Hey guys," he said, "Edward Carlisle wants a word with you." Edward then gave Emmett a pleading glance, "Bella hey I'm going to run into town, so why don't you come with me?" I got up off the bed and got my cash sock out from my duffel, and let Emmett walk with me to the end of the dirt road. He flung me over his back, "Hold on tight," he said we were there in a flash. The town was small and looked similar to something out of a tourist brochure.

"Emmett what did Carlisle want to talk to Edward about?" when he had set me on my feet.

"Nothing important, so do you want to get something to eat? you must be hungry."

"No Emmett I want to talk about why Edward wanted me out of the hotel," I said firmly.

"He just didn't want to scare you that's all. Edward's trying to keep you calm; he's just worried," Emmett said. I looked at him and he sighed, "Well James is in Forks right now starting back from scratch; he went to your room to find a clue, and Esme and Rose missed him."

"Oh God! Charlie!" I said in a panicked voice.

"He was out, and Esme and Rose are protecting him, James won't touch him," Emmett said placing both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Emmett can I make a call?"  
"Sure," he said, I walked to a payphone and dialed my house number.

"Hello," Charlie said.

"Dad, God I am so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?"

"Bella, are you okay?" he said in a relieved tone.

"I'm fine dad, I'm so sorry I can't believe I said those horrible things—I didn't mean a word of it I promise, I was just upset," I said.

"Was it that Edmund?" he said flatly.

"No Dad it wasn't Edward," I said, "we've worked things out, and I am coming home soon okay?"

"Bella where are you?"

"A little ways away, but I'll be home in a while I promise," I said.

"Okay Bella just come home please," Charlie said.

"I will Dad, I love you."

"I love you too Bells."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Coming to live with you was honestly the best choice I ever made," I said.

"Thanks Bells," he said almost happily.

"I love you too Dad I've got to go, I will be home in a while." When the conversation ended I felt much better that I had left Charlie on a good note, but I still started to cry, Emmett put one huge arm around me and rubbed my back.

"It's gonna be okay kid," he said. I nodded against his huge chest and we went to a diner.

I ordered a hamburger and Emmett ordered a coffee, we sat down at a booth. "Look Bella I'm really sorry about the way Rose acted," he said apologetically. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about Rosalie, "she's not a bad person, she has her good side she just has her bad days," he said.

"Emmett as much as Rosalie has her dislike for me she is helping protect my father, and I am really grateful to her to all of you, so you don't have to defend her."

"Thanks Bella," he said.

I finished up my burger and then Emmett got some stuff from the general store. I picked up a spare toothbrush, a face cloth, some soap I already had more then enough packed, but I didn't know how long we would be gone. Emmett ran me back to the hotel and I said goodnight to him and Carlisle. Edward was lying on my bed and put his arms around me and pulled me in a tight hug.

"Emmett told me, and I don't want you to get mad at him; I had every right to know. I know you are trying to keep me calm, but I don't want to be unaware of what is happening that is not fair. I would rather be informed and scared then know nothing and be oblivious."

"Okay your right," he said.

"What did Carlisle want to talk to you about?"

"What you already know, and that James exploring outside Phoenix, not this direct area but around here." I tensed he felt it and pulled me into a tighter hug, "Bella I will die before I let anything happen to you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I said.

I felt like I was being drowned, the situation had a suffocating effect that I couldn't escape from. When a mouse is cornered by a cat which emotions run strongest. Does he fear for his family in the hole in the wall, praying that the cat will just take him? Does he feel helplessness more then fear? That he is weak in the presence of a cat, and can't save himself or his family. Here I am the mouse being protected by a small army of cats, and all I can do is feel helpless while the hunter closes in.


	3. Hunted p3

I had the dream again, except this time I locked myself in my bedroom, and he was outside the door. I was alone just like he wanted and I was terrified like he enjoyed. He opened the door and walked in slowly with the same wicked grin on his face.

"Why don't you relax Bella," he said as he approached me, "I don't think beating me is an option and nobody's here to save you, so I think that you should make this easier on yourself." He pulled me close to him, and lied me on the bed, getting on top of me, locking my wrists with his hands. I couldn't move I was petrified; he showed me his teeth to scare me in another smile. I started to whimper as he came closer to my neck inhaling, and then I started to scream. He enjoyed that as he licked blood off my neck as it seeped into the sheets—I woke up screaming in a cold sweat.

"Bella it's okay," Edward said shaking me, "It was a dream love you're safe, I've got you." I started to cry on his shoulder, and he rocked me back to sleep singing my lullaby. He woke me gently a few hours later, "Bella it's time to get up now." He kissed my shoulder and neck while turning me towards him,

"It is 8:30 I wouldn't have woken you, but Carlisle wants us to meet in his room so get dressed I'll wait." I went in to the bathroom and washed my face, brushed my hair, and threw on a sweater and a pair of jeans. We walked over to Carlisle's room and sat down on the couch.

"Alright well now that Bella is up to speed we should discuss where we are going to go next. Alice called she had a vision, and he is going to come to Miller Lake in a day or so, we need to be moving by tomorrow night at the latest."

"We should try the city, there are more people it would be harder for him to weed her out," suggested Emmett.

"If we go to the city we may not be able to stay secret if he comes, and that would be bad if we needed to move again," said Carlisle.

"We should try another small town in another state," Edward said.

"Definitely another state," said Carlisle, "Bella?"

"I want to go home," I said.

"Bella you know that isn't an option," Carlisle said shaking his head.

"I refuse to let him win and we can't run forever. I go home we can all be stationed there, we would have him in one place with that wild female. He would be easier to pin point in Forks rather then

moving place to place running from him. We could keep an eye on Charlie, and he wouldn't bother with Renee because I am in Forks. It also gives us a while before he realizes that I've gone back home; and he will know that we know he is looking for me there, so he wouldn't think that I would go back home to Forks. Not to mention I am pretty sure the three of you can't find him while you are hiding me here," I stated.

"She has a point Carlisle," said Emmett once again surprised. Carlisle looked equally surprised, and Edward just sat looking worried.

"Okay Bella that's what we'll do, we'll be on a plane tomorrow," said Carlisle.

"Carlisle I don't want him in any place where he can find her," Edward said.

"Edward she is right if we are back in Forks he will be easier to find, and she would be easier to guard," said Carlisle.

We went back into the room Edward not knowing what to say. I put my arms around him, "It is

going to be okay Edward I promise," I said kissing his cheek. I found it a little amusing that I was the one comforting him for a change. He hugged me tighter and lied with me on the bed he put his head to my chest listening to my heart again. He refused to let go of me like he would lose me forever if he did.


	4. Hunted p4

We had caught a red eye and were back in Forks by the afternoon. Edward drove me home; "I'll be up in your room," he whispered. I nodded to him and he gave me a kiss on the cheek before I got out of the car.

"Dad?" I shouted opening the door.

"Bella!" he said pulling me in a hug.

"Dad I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot!" I cried.

"Bella what were you thinking?" he said.

"I don't know I'm sorry," I said. I was crying now I had disappointed Charlie, and had hurt him so badly that night.

"We'll talk about this later Bella, but I'm just glad you're home safe for now. Promise me you will never run off like that again no matter how bad things are. Come and talk to me, I am here and I will help you okay?" he said.

"Okay Dad, I love you," I said.

"I love you too Bella now go unpack, call your mother before she has a heart attack, and we'll talk about this later."

"Okay," I said running upstairs. I was so relieved that had gone a lot better then I had imagined. I went upstairs to my bedroom and went to unpack my duffel. Edward was there; he hugged me with a relieved look on his face.

"I will be back by this evening I just need to go home for a little bit. Rose and Esme have circled the house and didn't find anything. Alice sees him in Miller Lake right now, so you're okay, I won't be more then a few hours promise." He kissed me and jumped out the window, and I went to take a shower.

I made Charlie tuna melts, then endured a long lecture on family and responsibility. He didn't ground me for running off, which I was surprised at. I called Renee and convinced her I was okay for a full hour before she hung up, and then went to bed. Edward lied with me all that night, I could feel his nerves and it started to bother me how worried he was.

We went to school the next morning Jessica demanded gossip material, Mike was glad I was back, and Eric and Angela were concerned. I told Mike I was glad to be back, convinced Angela and Eric I was okay, and told Jesse that I just ate at a coffee shop and came home to her disappointment.

Emmett tailed Charlie's cruiser, Alice came over at the house for dinner, and Edward spent the night in my bedroom. I felt like a prisoner; I was always being watched, but I was still grateful. To my relief the next day was Saturday, I caught up on all my schoolwork; it was the only thing I could do. Edward insisted that I didn't go to far away from the house, and when I did it had to be under his supervision.

It felt like my whole life was on a scheduled routine, or that I was in witness protection. I was always looking over my shoulder to see if somebody was there. When I did turn around I was always relieved to find that it was Edward, my guardian angel.

Charlie had to work late again the next night, so Emmett followed him around. Alice had a vision of James getting on a plane, and Edward insisted that I spend the night. "It's going to be a lot safer with all of us watching," he said.

"I can't leave Charlie," he stopped me by putting finger to my lips.

"Bella we'll watch Charlie, now get packed."

I was happy to see Esme she gave me a huge hug as I walked through the door. "Hello Esme," I greeted. Jasper smiled at me but went back to keeping his distance. Alice despite everything was ecstatic I was sleeping over.

Alice insisted upon painting my toenails a deep pink and that she French braid my hair. "Alice?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"How do you become a vampire?"

"Edward told me not to tell you that," she frowned.

"This is between you and me Alice, as your friend I am asking."

"Well I only know the mechanics of it. As predators we have a bunch of natural weapons strength, speed, we are like a carnivorous flower so we look physically attractive to our prey, but we are also venomous. I've never seen it done, once we smell or see blood it is very hard to keep from feeding. Once bitten the prey is in too much pain to fight back transformation takes a couple of days, but that whole time the victim will be preying for death."

After she had tortured me some more with a manicure. I went to take a shower in Edward's bathroom I thought it would be better if I did it while he was out. He knocked on the door, "Bella you in there?"

"Yeah one sec," I got out and into some pajamas. I went out and noticed his eyes were rimmed with purple rings. "You're thirsty," I said stroking under his eye.

"I'm going hunting with Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice in the morning. Esme and Rose

will do sweeps around your house, and Charlie will be watched. I hate leaving you like this Bella."

I pulled him to me and kissed him, and he pulled me close to him. He cupped my hands in my face and kissed me back harder then usual. We were down on the bed he was on top of me kissing my neck. He inhaled along my jaw and his touch made me tremble as he pulled my tank top down a little, kissing my chest. He held himself up so I felt none of his weight while he listened to my heartbeat.

"Ah, Bella," he said like he was hearing it for the last time. He then started to hum my lullaby and I slept in his arms.


	5. Hunted p5

**Found Out Part V **

I lied in my bed and stared at the ceiling, I hated it when he was away. I heard my window open, I sat up quickly worried who it might be, and I let out a sigh of relief when I saw it was Rose.

"We've done a sweep in the woods and around your house. Esme is staying for dinner and I will be outside."

"Rose you're allowed to stay in the house, it's cold out," I said. She seemed to be in a relatively good mood; she hadn't thrown me one of her lurid glares in a week.

"Thanks human," she said with a half smile.

She sat down in Edward's rocking chair; "Did you want to stay for dinner too?"

She let out a silvery laugh, "No thanks Esme isn't looking forward to eating human food, I would rather be spared."

"Okay," I smiled. I went downstairs to serve dinner, when Charlie left the room I let Esme dump all of her pasta onto my plate. I knew it wasn't personal, but it was still pretty humorous.

"Thank you," she said relieved.

Charlie was on the couch watching the game, and Esme and Rose went to do another sweep. I went to get a shower, when I came back to my room I heard the same horrific tenor voice behind me. "Ah, found you."

He had the same terrifying smile, as he did in my nightmares. He was in a grey sweater with light jeans; his eyes were black and there were purple rings that defined them. I stood there ready to scream, but he ran over and covered my mouth. "Now Bella you wouldn't want me to hurt your father downstairs, so let's behave ourselves. I am not interested in killing him, but I could very easily if you don't cooperate. Now you're friends are still looking in the wood, they'll be back soon so better be going," he said his voice calm and friendly, and he took his hand off my mouth.

He moved to pick me up, but I stepped back. "Get the hell away from me," I said trying to sound fierce.

"Bella, do you really want your father to die?" he said smiling. I stopped and he picked me up and cradled me to his chest, "Good girl," he said. He jumped out of the window and started running to a clearing in the woods away from my house. He set me down on my feet, but kept an arm snaked around my waist.

"Before we begin," he whispered in ear, "I just want to send a little message to your friends."

To my great horror he put a small video camera on a rock and turned it on; he turned back to me and smiled. "Sorry Bella, but I don't think that they will avoid coming after me once they see this." My stomach lurched when I thought what he might be planning to do to me. "I just want to rub it in a little bit. You see the answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would find it. It happened once long ago, an older vampire made the choice that Edward was too weak to make. Twenty years earlier she would have been burned at the stake for her visions, but in her time it was an insane asylum and shock treatments."

"Alice," I said surprised.

"Yes your little friend who I was very surprised to see. The older vampire stole her away from the asylum where he worked. I had no reason to touch her then, but I took the older vampire in revenge." He then walked over to me until he was only inches from my neck. "She did smell so delicious, I still regret that I never got a taste." My knees started to shake and I started to breathe louder as I looked into the hunter's face. "It fascinates me how some vampires grow way too close to you humans," he said. His hand grazed up my arm and along my neck, he put his arm behind my neck and put his face closer. His nose swiped along my jaw inhaling, "No I don't understand." He backed away, "Well we should begin now, and then I can tell your friends where to find you and my little message."

I couldn't help it I tried to run he came up behind me and I felt a force lift me off the ground and threw me sideways into a tree. I felt my arm snap under his grasp and I heard the additional snapping of my ribs. "That's a nice effect," he said looking over me still smiling, "do you want Edward to come avenge you after?"

"No Edward," I cried. He bent down and kept me pinned to the ground. I put my arm between him and my neck, but it only seemed to amuse him.

"Do you really think that will stop me?" he said smiling pinning my arm over my head. I started to scream now because of the pain, I couldn't help it. He let go of my arm to turn my neck, and I tried to push his face away, and get up but he stepped on my lower leg breaking it. I screamed and he pinned me down again his face inhaling in my hair. I was in too much pain to fight back, but I felt him tear away at my shirt and he sunk his teeth into my shoulder. I clenched for a while, but then fell limp as I fell into blackness.


	6. Hunted p6

**Part VI. **

I heard roars of anger coming from all directions, then I heard the tearing of rock and more roars. I couldn't see I felt like I was floating in black waters, I was unable to come back up to the surface for air. I heard an angel's voice say, "Bella love, no Bella please wake up," he sobbed, "Carlisle!"

"There's not a lot of blood lost, I think that it's mainly fractures."

"Edward," I said weakly.

"Bella stay awake," he said.

"Esme hold her head up, Jasper go burn the body," Carlisle shouted.

"It hurts, my shoulder," I said weakly fire was flooding through why hadn't they put it out.

"I know Carlisle's going to give you something for the pain," said Edward.

"My shoulder is burning!" I screamed.

"He bit her," Carlisle said voice no longer calm. I heard a low growl of disgust and anger from Emmett.

"Carlisle can you do something?" said Alice.

"Edward it's up to you," said Carlisle.

"Do it," Edward said.

"Rose keep her leg down, Alice her arm, Emmett and Edward hold her head and body still she is not going to like this," said Carlisle. I felt teeth sink into my shoulder the pain got worse. I screamed and struggled against hands that held me down, and Esme trying to calm me. The fire started to dull and then it was gone.

"Bella is the fire gone?" asked Edward.

"Yes thank you Carlisle," I said weakly.

"Lie still Bella," he said, "we need to move her."

"I want to sleep," I moaned.

"You sleep love I'll carry you," my angel said.

I woke up embodied with tubes and gauze hearing the beeping of a moniter. A hand stroked my face, "Edward?"

"Lie still love," he said.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital you're covered in bruises, and your leg , arm, and a few of your ribs are broken."

"Where is everyone else?" I asked

"They are all at home," he said.

"Where's James?" I asked.

"We took care of him," said Edward.

"Charlie?"

"He's fine he went with Renee to get something to eat. We are telling them that you fell down a ravine into a bunch of rocks, It could happen you know. We had to create a small forest fire I'm afraid, and we've haven't found Victoria. Carlisle said you should be out of here in a few days."

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days," he said.

"Edward why didn't you let the venom spread? I would be like one of you then."

"Alice told you," he frowned.

"If you had you wouldn't have to save me all the time. I can't always be Lois Lane I need to be Superman to."

"You have saved me," he said gently, "I won't do that to you Bella, I refuse to damn you like that."

"Do you regret Carlisle saving you?"

"No, but I was dying."

"So am I," I said.

"No you will be out of here in a few days," he said.

"Not right now but what are we going to do in ten years or fifty for that matter; I will get old and I will die."

"That's how it's suppose to happen when you're human. Bella I shouldn't exist, and I refuse to do that to you."

"You're not the only vampire who can do it you know."

His face froze, "Alice wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't bet against Alice," I said

"Bella all this arguing is bad for you," he said impatiently pressing the call button.

"No," I said hoarsely as he asked for painkillers.

Tears started to well up in my eyes, "Don't leave me," I cried.

"I'm right here," he said kissing my forehead.

"Stay with me Edward," I said.

"I will love, forever."


	7. Hunted p7

5 weeks later (Just after the prom, about a month and a half before end of term. Pre New Moon)

"Good Morning," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Mmmm I don't wanna get up," I mumbled.

He kissed the back of my neck and brushed the hair from my face. I rolled over to face him, "It's time for the little human to wake up."

"No it isn't," I said holding a laugh.

Edward laughed lightly, "Bella it's 8:00 you have 40 minutes," he whispered.

I sighed and got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I got a quick shower and managed to get to school before the first bell. The room was a buzz since Mr. Banner seemed to be absent.

I gazed around the room at the student body, and who seemed to be quite content with the lack of an authoritative presence. I tapped my foot, we were already ten minutes into the period, and I was anxious to get out of the anarchy that had formed. Edward looked around the room a little displeased with the lack of maturity.

Alice froze in her seat and looked wide-eyed, "Alice what is it?" I asked.

Alice gasped when she came out of her vision, "Edward I just saw—"

"Good morning class," a familiar terrifying tenor voice said.

_Sequel being planned, I post when it's up. _

_Thanks for all the reviews, I really do appreciate any I may get. _

_SG-1_


	8. Important

Sorry this will be my last update for a while I am going away from March 4th-19th, I'll update as soon as I can when I get back.

New Victim: Febuary 28th update was my last one until I get back. I tried not to leave it on a cliff hanger.

Checking out: Updated today, hope It was a satisfying chapter.

Toxic survival: For one nobody cares, and I will be updating today or tomorrow.

Running Forever: I had planed to put the new chapters up on the 29th, but I don't know if the people who are planning to read it, would prefer two chapters now, or just have me post when I get back and avoid a wait.

Prey: Sequel to Hunted was going to post in a week, but I am going away, so when I get back I'll put the first chapter up.

Ipswich Daughters, not going to post that until I get back.

She wolf: I'll post a chapter before I go.


	9. SEQUEL

Sorry this will be my last update for a while I am going away from March 4th-19th, I'll update as soon as I can when I get back.

I got back a day early so the sequel to hunted is up. 

It's called Prey, 2 chapters up. I plan to do another update by March 27th by the very latest, it could be before then. 


End file.
